As various types computing systems have become more and more prevalent, so has the use of “non-traditional” computing system-based communications. In particular, “real-time” communication systems, such as Chat, Instant Messaging (IM), and various other text and/or peer-to-peer communication systems, have become an increasing popular form of communication.
IM is a form of real-time direct text-based communication between two or more people using personal computers, mobile computing systems or other devices, along with shared clients. The IM user's text is conveyed over a network, such as the Internet, and/or any cloud or communication network, typically via one or more proxy server systems. More advanced IM systems also allow enhanced modes of communication, such as live voice or video calling. Herein, the term Instant Messaging, or IM, includes any form of peer-to-peer communication systems as discussed herein, and/or as known in the art at the time of filing, and/or as developed after the time of filing.
One capability IM users, or any communication system users, consider a core feature is the ability to transfer files. As with any file transfer system, is it highly desirable to ensure that files being transferred via an IM system are safe, i.e., free of malware such as viruses, spam, or other forms of malicious and/or unwanted content. However, scanning/analyzing IM traffic, and file transfers, for malware poses significant issues that are not readily addressed using more conventional computing system communication systems and file transfer scanning/security systems.
Currently, IM system-based file transfer analysis and/or security is typically accomplished using various file transfer analysis modules that understand, and can analyze, various file transfer protocols associated with IM systems. However, currently, creating these transfer analysis modules often involves producing complete implementations of a variety of direct file transfer protocols, usually requiring reverse engineering those protocols. Consequently, currently, transfer analysis modules are extremely costly to create and maintain due the numerous variations of file transfer protocols associated with each IM architecture, and the numerous versions typically in use for each IM architecture. As a result, currently, there are often gaps in coverage as only some IM architectures, and/or versions of IM architectures, are supported for file transfer analysis.
In addition, there are also several security related issues associated with current IM file transfer mechanisms, including lack of encryption and the undesirable exposure of information, such as a party's IP address, to IM users.
As a result of the situation discussed above, many IM-based file transfer transactions currently take place without adequate protection from malware and/or without sufficient security, or the file transfer transactions are currently not allowed, i.e., blocked, because there is no mechanism in place for providing adequate protection from malware, and/or sufficient security. Consequently, currently, IM users are often forced to either take unacceptable file transfer risks, or they are denied capabilities they strongly desire.